characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Arthur
Arthur '''is the Protagonist of the video game series Ghosts 'n Goblins, produced by Capcom. Backstory When Princess Prin Prin was taken into the Demon Realm after being kidnapped while on a date with a lone knight at a graveyard, the same lone knight rose to rescue her, and his name is Sir Arthur. Arthur rescued Prin Prin from the Demon realm, defeating Astaroth and his six Generals. Unfortunately for Sir Arthur after 3 years later, Lucifer, the ruler of the demon realm, stole everybody's souls, including Princess Prin Prin's. Arthur dove back into the Demon Realm, going through the 6 levels twice, and with the aid of the Goddess of Battle, Arthur defeated Lucifer, and with his last breaths, the demon king told Arthur that he would revive and destroy the land. 4 years later, a festival was held at the kingdom. Arthur and Prin Prin were in the castle, when demons burst in and stole Prin Prin to the Demon Realm. Arthur was surprised, realizing that this was too early for the revival of Lucifer. Taking his Lance, Arthur returned to the demon realm once and for all, going through the 6 new levels twice again, and killing off the evil Sardius. Arthur and Prin Prin rode off to the castle. Powers and Abilities * '''Thunder Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and wielding the Lance, he can use it to create three lightning bolts are fired left, up and right from his position and pierce through solid objects and enemies. * Fire Dragon Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and wielding the Dagger, he can use it to summon a dragon of flames goes around the screen counter clockwise. * Lightning Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and wielding the Axe, he can use it to release a series of energy beams in several directions. * Exploding Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Axe, he causes a massive explosion around himself that obliterates everyone (especially enemies) on-screen. * Tornado Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Scythe, he can use it to create two Tornadoes as they come out from his position and go across the whole screen. * Shield Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Torch, he can use it to create three energy orbs that will temporarily surround Sir Arthur to protect him, they will also deal damage against whatever enemies that touches them. There's an another version that creates two barriers and makes Sir Arthur invincible for a short period of time. * Fireball Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Torch, he can fire four fireballs outwards in a whirlpool-like fashion. * Thunder Dragon: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Sword, he can create a thunder dragon to stop airborne enemies. * Nuclear Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Tri-Blade, he can create a large energy sphere above him, which splits in two blasts that move straight to the left and right. * Mirror Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Discus, he can create a mirror that protects him from projectiles. * Seek Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Crossbow, he can use it to reveal all treasure chests near his position if any. * Astral Projection: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Dagger, he can create an astral clone of himself to aid him in battle. * Inferno Magic: Sir Arthur can fire a straight line of magical fire forward from his hands. * Resurrection Magic: When Sir Arthur is killed, a magic spell will resurrect him from dead. * Minor Soul Resistance: In the opening of Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Sir Arthur was left unscathed when Lucifer took away the souls of everyone in Princess Prin-Prin's kingdom. Equipment * Lance: Also known as the Jousting Spear which is normally used for Jousting, Sir Arthur can throw this with pin-point accuracy and can throw up to two at a time at enemies above and below, when Sir Arthur wears the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Flaming Lance which leaves a trail of flames. * Sword: When Sir Arthur dishes out this sword, this is one of the select few weapons in his arsenal that he actually uses as a melee weapon. * Cross: When Sir Arthur dishes out the Cross, he will throw it at enemies that is capable of destroying enemy projectiles as well as the enemies themselves, while it is known to be fast to throw, it is also a rather short range projectile weapon. * Daggers: Also known as Knives, these daggers that Sir Arthur can throw are faster then the Lance itself and can throw three of these Daggers at a time, when Sir Arthur wears the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Magic Dagger which is more powerful. * Cross Bow: While Sir Arthur can 2 arrows at once, he can do so for at least 3 to 4 times on screen at once as one arrow goes at a 45 degree angle and the other at a 20 degree angle. If Sir Arthur wears the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Homing Crossbow, which shoots three homing balls out that seek anything from treasure chests to enemies, the downside to this is that he can only shoot these once at a time until they hit a enemy, get destroyed or hits a treasure chest whichever happens first. There's also other variations such as Scatter Crossbow that allows Sir Arthur to fire up to three arrows instead of two, Electric Crossbow where arrows are coated in electricity and Fire Crossbow where arrows are coated in fire but they dissipate faster. * Whip: Sir Arthur can whip enemies forward in-front of him. He has two variations of this weapon. The first variation is Vine Whip which is a short-ranged weapon that is covered in thorns. Another variation is Electric Whip which is a more powerful short-ranged weapon that is covered in electricity. Sir Arthur can use both variations to grab items. * Bomb: When Sir Arthur throws the Bomb, it explodes on-contact. If they miss the enemy, they will simply roll along the ground before exploding. * Torch: When Sir Arthur throws this torch, he can throw it onto the ground from a short-ranged distance which creates about 4 small columns of flames upon landing and can throw up to three Torches at a time. When Sir Arthur wears the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Fireball which further spreads columns of flame upon landing and can fire two Fireballs at once. * Axe: When Sir Arthur uses this axe, it moves in quick circles as if it functions like a loop to loop foward-like weapon. When Sir Arthur is wearing the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Hefty Axe, which flies upward the back down and finally forward, destroying everything in it's path. Sir Arthur can only throw this once at a time. * Scythe: When Sir Arthur throws the Scythe, it will fly in a straight pattern and hits his enemy twice, he can also make it swoop downward as well and can only throw this one at a time. If Sir Arthur is wearing Bronze Armor, it is upgraded to the Magic Scythe which is only more powerful as Sir Arthur can only throw it once at a given moment. * Swallow Blade: When Sir Arthur throws the Swallow Blade, it will home into the enemy. * Tri-Blade: When Sir Arthur throws the Tri-Blades, it is thrown into a strange pattern of an L. It goes up, then back down, then forward, then back to Sir Arthur himself, he can throw two of these at a time. When Sir Arthur is wearing the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Shuriken which is slightly faster and easier to connect, but still difficult to use. * Discus: When Sir Arthur throws the Discus, it can be thrown to all sides, and when it touches the terrain, it moves along the ground. * Psycho Cannon: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor, he can use the Psycho Cannon as it's capable of projecting a huge blast of mid-range magic of holy property. * Goddess' Bracelet: When Sir Arthur uses this, it projects a Huge Blast of mid-range holy magic. * Bronze Armor: When Sir Arthur is equipped with the Bronze Armor, he is able to use upgraded versions of most of the very weapons he uses. * Warrior Armor: When Sir Arthur is equipped with the Warrior Armor, it enhances his magical power. * Cursed Armor: Sir Arthur can use two variations of this armor such as a light version that increases his magic power and speed and a dark version that has high durability, but however has weak magic and low speed. * Dark Armor: When Sir Arthur is equipped with the Bronze Armor, it merges the capabilities of both Cursed Armors, but magic becomes unusable. * Angelic Armor: When Sir Arthur is equipped with the Angelic Armor, he can fly in the air, but cannot double jump as easy. * Emperor Armor: When Sir Arthur is equipped with the Emperor Armor, his magical attacks and durability are increased. * Golden Armor: As Sir Arthur upgrades to the Golden Armor, he is able to cast magical spells, the magical spells he casts varies depending on the current weapon he is wielding which will be explained in the spells section. * Cracked Shield: Protects Sir Arthur for 2 hits before shattering. * Knight Shield: Protects Sir Arthur for 4 hits before breaking. * Demon Shield: Protects Sir Arthur for 2-4 hits. It can even replenish his health from any blocked attack. * Moon Shield: While on his Golden Armor, Sir Arthur can use this shield to take an extra hit. * Sun Shield: As it comes with Sir Arthur's Golden Armor, he can use it to block 3 hits before it finally shatters. It also can charge magic faster. * Dragon Shield: Sir Arthur can use this shield to block 4 hits before it finally shatters. He can use it as a some sort of hover-board to temporarily fly in the air. * Emperor Shield: Sir Arthur's strongest shield as it can endure up to 8 hits before shattering off. * Hanema no Kutsu (Jumping Boots): This allows Sir Arthur to do a double jump. * Datenshi no Hane (Feather of the Fallen Angel): This allows Sir Arthur to equip the Angelic Armor which allows him to fly, but he cannot double jump as easy. * Kishi no Tamashii (Knight's Soul): This allows Sir Arthur to take half the normal damage (in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, he can take a total of 10 hits before finally going down). * Junba no Tamashii (Steed's Soul): This slightly increases Sir Arthur's agility. * Magic Pendant: Halves all Magic Spell costs and allows Arthur to use more powerful magic without more powerful armor. * MP Potion: Refills Sir Arthur's magic power. * Blue Power-Up: Upgrades Sir Arthur's weaponry to increase the area of effect. * Red Power-Up: Boosts Sir Arthur's damage output from his weaponry. * Warp Staff: Allows Sir Arthur to travel between levels without clearing them via teleporting. * Light Rings: Used to fight the final boss in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, despite having no combat use. Feats Strength * Can throw a lance in a straight line. * Can take down building-sized demons with enough damage. * Can rapidly throw massive lances and other weapons without tire. Speed *Should be superior to fodder demons at the start of Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, who were able to avoid lightning from the sky. *Can casually avoid massive fireballs and (somewhat slow) lasers, among other projectile attacks. *Can keep up with the mysterious Demon Knight, who is capable of teleporting once every two seconds. *Resisted the pull fo F3 Tornados. *Can keep up with a Red Arremer. Durability * Tanked hits from a Cyclopes that destroyed a wall. * Endured being in the epicenter of the explosion, lightning strikes and demons shooting fire at him or physically striking him. *Endured lightning strikes, mainly with his armor. *Endured demons shooting fire at him or physically striking him (usually done by Red Arremers). *Endured class F3 tornadoes (these can cause severe damage, such as roofs and some walls torn off houses, trains overturned, most trees in forests up rooted, and heavy cars lifted off the ground and thrown). *Endured the elemental wind of a tornado summoned by Hades, even through the tornado he conjured didn't pull Arthur in. *Endured lasers fired at him by giant demons. Skill * Survived the demon realm 5 times. * Killed the Unicorn, who can jump at a far and high distance and can even destroy a wall as seen in Ghosts 'n Goblins Gold Knights. * Killed the Dragon, who will aggressively attack until the enemy is pulverized. It staggers enemies with its long body and spews fire from its gigantic mouth. * Killed Satan twice, who will perform his swooping attack while hurling star projectiles and also responsible for creating the illusion and trap that forces Arthur to pass by all stages twice. * Killed the Shielder, who can detach his head and holds it as a weapon, spewing fireballs. * Killed the Cerberus, who can summon a hailstorm of flames down upon his enemy's head as he quickly jumps around leaving a trail of fire behind him. He'll make short work of any bystander. * Killed the Gassuto, who is able to manipulate the weather, Gassuto can erupt with lighting and summon hurricanes. * Killed the Ohme, who is immobile, but it has its offsprings do its work for it. Smaller maggots emerge out of its five exposed hearts, and long red worms crawl their way from underneath its skin. * Killed the Cockatrice, who will attack in air by either spitting out a egg that holds a Miniwing or its neck stretch out to the ground. * Killed the Sorm Cesaris, a giant barnacle monster that is suspended by a tornado. It can only be damaged on the face between the barnacle and the tornado. * Killed the Death Crawler, who spins around and throws stones at Arthur from its mouth. * Killed the Hydra, who a three-headed dragon that attacks with fireballs. * Killed the Bēruaroken, who will detach its lower half and start flying around, attacking Arthur by throwing his arms like boomerangs. He also releases projectiles from his mouth that don't cause damage, but temporarily freeze Arthur, leaving him defenseless until he returns to normal or is hit. * Killed Beelzebub, who can form of a giant fly, also appearing as a large swarm of insects when it moves, and Arthur cannot harm the enemy when it does this. * Killed Astaroth, who is well versed in the magical arts. Astaroth has a secondary face on his abdomen, and he can attack from both mouths through a stream of fire. He can either hail his enemies with small, deadly fireballs, scorch them with long fire lashes, or pierce them with his white-hot laser beam from his top mouth. He will even grow wings to fly. * Killed Astaroth's alter ego Nebiroth, who is in fact an undead version of Astaroth that also has enhanced attributes. Further more, his fire breath is almost like a flamethrower, going all the way until it finds where to impact and ricochet. Both mouths can now release a laser beam, resulting in a huge beam of white-hot energy that will disintegrate everything in its path. * Killed Lucifer in Ghouls 'n Ghosts, who can shoot lasers with his fingers and often defends his face with his tough arms. * Killed Sardius in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, who can shoot lasers from his mouth. * Killed Hades in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, who can shake the ground with his fist to stun Arthur, can punch Arthur with his slightly larger then human-sized fist, can hammer-punch the floor and breaking it in two, shoot lasers with his fingers, can create tornadoes and can summon lightning. * Rescued Princess Prin Prin 4 times. * Survived the Demon Realm 5 times. * Took on Magneto (Non-Canon). Weaknesses * Can only hold one weapon at a time and can only find said weapons in chests. * Can only find the Cross, Goddess Bracelet, or Psycho Cannon with Golden Armor. * Can only cast spells while wearing armor (mostly Golden Armor). **Once he's without it, he's unable to cast any spells. * Can only take a few number of hits before his armor is destroyed. **Once its at the point where he's rendered down to his boxers, Arthur can withstand just a powerful-enough attack before going down. * Bound by the Knight's Code of Honor (the reason for this weakness is because Arthur expects fair fighting from his opponent). Fun Facts * While Arthur always saved Princess Prim Prim in every game he was in, it wasn't until Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights when he was finally tasked into saving Innocent Maidens which was first released for the iOS back on November 11, 2009. Gallery Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur wearing Bronze Armor.png|Sir Arthur wearing Bronze Armor Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur wearing Golden Armor and wielding Shield.png|Sir Arthur wearing Golden Armor and wielding Shield Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur wearing Cursed Armor.png|Sir Arthur wearing Cursed Armor Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Capcom Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Fire Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Humans Category:Project X Zone Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Axe Users Category:Explosives Users